Really Malfoy, did you have to be so mean?
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Why the hell does Malfoy always have to be so mean! Well, I know someone who doesn't really mind anymore. HxD


_Really Malfoy, do you have to be so mean?_

**By: **BloodyMarry

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Slash, mild language!

**Summary: **Why the hell does Malfoy always have to be so mean! Well, I know one person who doesn't really mind anymore. Harry/Draco !Slash!

"Potter, move!" Said a blonde haired wizard, about sixteen years old. He then shoved a raven haired boy out of his way.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pushing Malfoy right back.

"Did you just touch me, Potter? God, I think I am going to have to burn these robes. Pity they were really expensive, worth more than you could ever afford, Weasel." Draco drawled.

"Take that back Malfoy!"

"Why should I Potter? Especially when it's the truth," Draco smirked when Ron blushed the famous Weasley red, and started to shake with rage.

"Really Granger, you should learn to control your pet Weasel, he could really hurt someone," Malfoy said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, and hopefully it will be you Malfoy," Hermione said.

"You cut me deep with that one Granger. I'm so scared I'm shaking in my very expensive boots,"Draco said sarcasticly.

"Your such an idiot Malfoy. Why don't you just go and re-grease your head, and leave the insulting to the adults," Harry said calmly, almost in a bored tone. Malfoy's smirk slowly faded into a frown, clearly he was pissed off.

Ron calmed down when Malfoy was insulted. Taking the piss out of Malfoy was always so much fun.

"I'll tell-"

"Yeah, Malfoy go off and tell your Daddy. What's the worst he can do? Run to his master, and tell him that we insulted you, because that's what Old-Voldie has been waiting to hear, I'm sure," Ron said mockingly, "I'm so scared I'm shaking in my not very expensive sneakers."Everyone watching started laughing. Now Draco looked really pissed off. Like his head was gonna pop off.

"You'll pay for that Weasel!"

"I know I will, Malfoy, you say that every time this happens, your like a broken record. Get over it."

Ron then took Hermione's hand, called after Harry and turned from the laughing crowd to go to the Gryffindor common room. But Harry turned his head and gave Malfoy one more look, winking he flashed a small grin and turned and walked away. Of course no one but Malfoy saw the wink and smile, because they were all looking at him and laughing.

That night when Hermione and Ron were snogging in a corner, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag, and snuck out of the common room. When he was out side the portrait hole he pulled out the Marauders map, and made his was to the astronomy tower.

When he got there, no one was there. And thankfully on his way there he wasn't caught, he thought for sure that greasy wanker Snape was going to catch him on the last floor.

Only ten minutes later the door to the astronomy tower opened, Harry couldn't see anyone, but knew that _he _was here.

"Hello, Potter," came a familiar cold drawl.

"Hello, Malfoy," Draco slipped the cloak off and walked over to where Harry was standing by a window looking out at the lake, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Really Malfoy, did you have to be so mean?"

"Of course, I am always mean. Especially to 'The Golden Trio,' you should know that already," Draco said while wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I guess so. But Malfoy.. 'I'm shaking in my very expensive boots,' where in the bloody hell did that come from?" Harry felt a deep rumbling baritone laugh reverberating on his back, or really Draco's chest. He was laughing.

"Well, I don't know it was spur of the moment, I wanted show off," Draco said defensively. "Anyways Weasley got me back didn't he?" Draco hated his father after he was told he would be forced to take the mark at the end of his seventh year.

"Yeah he did. You git, it just sounded so stupid."

"It was, but they all believed it didn't they?"

"They did."

Harry turned around and pulled Draco closer to him kissing him. Soon the kissing turned to more passion filled kisses, and that night the two of them spent the night in the astronomy tower, making love to each other.

After a few hours they woke up, it was almost two in the morning, they untangled themselves, got dressed and cleaned up. They held hands on the way down the steps, and when they reached the bottom, they kissed and dropped hands and went their own ways.

"Tomorrow, Harry?"

"Tomorrow, Malfoy."

The next morning on the way to potions, they had their first encounter of the day.

"Good God Granger, Weasel get a damn room. I think I am going to be sick!" Hermione and Ron were holding hands, then they kissed, and unfortunately for them Malfoy saw.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, " At least I have someone to kiss, your just pathetic!"

"Yeah, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, he dropped his head, and tried to stifle his giggles, " Don't be jealous, Malfoy." Harry was having a hard time controlling himself, but no one noticed.

"Yeah right! Me jealous of a weasel and a mud blood! Yuck! No way!" He said sticking his chin in the air.

"Yeah, well I don't see you with a girlfriend," Ron said while smirking triumphantly.

"So what! Just because _she_ isn't here doesn't mean I don't have one!" You see every one was under the impression that Pansy Parkinson was his girlfriend.

"What ever you say, ferret," Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist, kissed her cheek, and walked around Malfoy to class. As Harry walked past Malfoy he ginned and said," You must have one hell of a girlfriend if she can stand to be around you."

Draco whispered back, "Girlfriend, yeah right!" Then they both walked away, and headed to class.

_The End!_

_I hope you liked! Keep in mind I love when you review!_

_Laters_


End file.
